


Sleeping

by Suzukipot



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: Zach siempre ha sido el tipo de persona para dormir en. Un día, Meteos se cansa de eso y trata de despertarlo, pero no todo sale según lo planeado.
Relationships: Will "Meteos" Hartman/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi
Kudos: 2





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que escribí una historia en español, así que por favor sé amable, jajaja.

“Levantarse de la cama.”  
Pero Sneaky no se movió ligeramente. “Nooooo…”  
Meteos se agachó para agarrar el brazo de Sneaky y sacarlo de la cama, pero el hombre más joven se resisto.  
“¿Por qué peleas conmigo todas las mañanas?”  
“¡Porque nunca aprendes!”  
Meteos resopló y se rindió antes de alejarse. Sneaky sonrió debajo de las sábanas y se acurrucó en las mantas para volver a dormir. Terminó cuando hubo un peso aplastante en el cuerpo de Sneaky. Se la cortó la respiración y se apresuró a salir de debajo de las sábanas y ver qué estaba pasando. Meteos se había arrojado sobre el cuerpo de su novio dormido para despertarlo.  
“Eres un pendejo,” resopló Sneaky, golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Meteos.  
Meteos se río entre dientes y abrazó a Sneaky con fuerza. "Tú eres el que no saldrá de la cama."  
"Yo tampoco me levantaré."  
Meteos se relajó. "Supongo que tampoco me levantaré entonces."  
Sneaky sonrió. "Suena bien para mí."


End file.
